Fonofobia
by Chibieska
Summary: Era uma noite fria de outono e ela precisava fazer uma importante ligação, mas ela não gostava de telefones... nunca gostara, desde pequena.


**Fullmetal Alchemist e seus personagens pertencem a Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Título:** Fonofobia

**Gênero:** Drama/Against

**Anime/ Mangá:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Personagens:** Elysia Hughes e Envy

**Classificação:** T

**Nota:** Fonofobia é medo da própria voz ou de falar ao telefone.

Boa leitura!

**FONOFOBIA**

Era madrugada de quarta-feira, o vento frio do final de outubro fustigava as ruas que ficavam ainda mais silenciosas e desertas. Dentro de uma cabine telefônica estava uma mulher. Ela usava um vestido floral encoberto por um casaco claro, os cabelos louros, ralos e finos, balançavam ao sabor do vento que entrava pela porta aberta da cabine. Segurava o fone junto ao ouvido, enquanto a outra mão deslizava pelo aparelho, tocando as teclas de forma aleatória. As sobrancelhas claras se juntavam como se forçasse o cérebro a lembrar de algo há muito tempo esquecido.

"Vai demorar?" perguntou uma voz quebrando a silenciosa madrugada gelada. Parado na porta da cabine estava um rapaz, não aparentava ter mais que vinte anos e os longos cabelos escuros estavam presos numa trança frouxa, estava enrolado num grosso casaco, embora não sentisse tanto frio. A mulher não precisou se virar para ver quem era, conhecia o dono daquela voz. Mais do que deveria.

"Se está com pressa pode usar outro telefone" retrucou, divertida.

Realmente, se ele quisesse podia usar outro telefone público. Havia vários espalhados pela cidade, um a poucas quadras dali. Os dedos da jovem voltaram a arranhar as teclas do telefone, sua mão tremia ligeiramente.

"Mas este lhe tem um valor sentimental, não é?" as mãos tremeram ainda mais e para disfarçar ela colocou o fone no gancho. Estava de costas e não pode ver o efeito que sua frase causara no rapaz. As sobrancelhas arquearam surpresas, ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Sua mente fora jogada vinte anos no passado e agora retornava ao presente e as coisas lhe pareciam claras.

"Desde quando você sabe?" sua voz soou mais ríspida do que imaginara, mas isso não importava mais. As mãos foram para dentro dos bolsos do casaco e ali ficaram.

"Desde sempre" respondeu suavemente.

Os lábios do rapaz se crisparam em esgar, como se tivesse tomado um remédio muito amargo. Não podia ele, o grande rei da mentira, ter sido enganado por uma garotinha que mal havia sido das fraldas. Se aquilo não era um engodo, então como ele suspeitara, ela estava realmente escondendo algo. Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso sarcástico, aquilo estava ficando interessante.

"Por que não me matou quando teve oportunidade?" provocou, embora não se lembrasse de momento algum que ela pudesse ter realizado tal feito.

"Por que você não fugiu?" a voz era a mesma, doce e melodiosa.

Por que ele fugiria de uma garota desejosa de vingança, que perigos ela podia oferecer? Mas ali estava ele novamente ao lado da mesma cabine telefônica, será que ela era tão parecida assim com o pai?

"Eu poderia poupá-la" aquilo parecia uma barganha, embora não fosse exatamente o que pretendia. Sabia muito bem como as coisas terminariam no final.

"Eu poderia perdoá-lo" a voz da menina falseou e o corpo todo estremeceu. Ela queria ser indiferente ao que lhe acontecia, mas mesmo agora, mesmo sabendo que tudo o que almejara estava próximo de um desfecho, não conseguia manter-se imparcial.

"Mas você não pode" ele respondeu por ela, e tinha razão. Seu habitual sorriso sarcástico lhe rasgou a expressão, seu rosto assumiu aquela forma sádica e escachada.

A mão abandonou o bolso, trazendo uma pistola em punho. Com um click, ele a engatilhou e apontou para ela.

"Hoje estou bonzinho" riu de forma assustadora. "Quer ver seu pai pela última vez?" o sorriso alargou-se ainda mais.

"Terei a eternidade toda para estar ao lado dele" a voz saiu alta e firme. Ela lentamente se virou e o encarou. "A última coisa que quero ver são seus olhos."

Os olhos verdes mergulharam na imensidão dos olhos escuros e pela última foram cúmplices. A mão dele hesitou por um instante, mas ele não iria fraquejar.

"O que conseguiu com tudo isso afinal? Você não concluiu sua vingança" zombou, com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Mas aquilo na verdade o incomodava, ela fora tão longe para chegar até ali e simplesmente não reagia.

"Não, mas eu não tenho mais medo do telefone" abriu um sorriso largo, que não era de contentamento ou felicidade, era um sorriso enigmático, estranho, que deformava suas belas feições.

Ele puxou o gatilho, o som, o clarão, e cabine telefônica foi borrifada de sangue. O corpo dela caiu no chão apertado da cabine, os cabelos loiros agora tingidos de vermelho.

Envy recolheu a pistola, o sorriso não estava mais no seu rosto e por um segundo, ele se arrependeu.

**x-x-x**

Roy Mustang chegou ao seu escritório pela manhã, mas não teve um segundo de paz, sua secretária veio ao seu encontro, falando de seus vários compromissos e por fim lhe disse que a central recebera uma chamada pela madrugada, e que uma mensagem havia sido deixada para ele. A mulher lhe entregou o papel com o recado e continuou a discorrer sobre os compromissos de sua agenda. Mas o general não estava mais ouvindo, seus pensamentos estavam totalmente absortos no recado deixado.

"_Você pode ter sua vingança. Ele está na cidade._

_Elysia Hughes"_


End file.
